Corazón humano
by Kyubi1
Summary: Pasa y lee bajo tu propio riesgo, ya que contiene material que no suelo escribir siempre. En esta historia, Tsukune se enfrentará al oponente más poderoso y más temible de todos, incluso más que Alucard, pasará por diversas cosas y en más de una ocasión querrá rendirse. "El ser humano crea sus propios monstruos". Espero les guste.


**_Hola lectores, los que ya me han leído antes sabrán que esto es un side-story de mi fic Mi Diario Vivir, pero si no la han leído, no se preocupen, hice una breve descripción de lo que sucede en mi fic y lo leerán más adelante. El otro aviso es que este fic contiene: violencia, sangre y mucho dolor, algo que no he escrito nunca hasta hoy._**

**_Pero, si aun así quieres continuar, bajo tu propio riesgo será. _**

**_Aquí algunas simbologias para el que no me haya leído antes: _**

_-moka-san- **Cuando este así será en primera persona. **  
_

**-maldito****- _Cuando este así será un personaje que no es normal, así como cuando Inner Moka le habla a Outer Moka o exterior o Omote, como quieran esta bien. _**_**  
**_

**_Y eso es todo. _**

* * *

_¿Es la vida algo que podamos comprender? Muchas personas antes de mí se lo preguntaron. Muchos pensadores y filósofos se hicieron ese tipo de preguntas: ¿Para qué estamos aquí? ¿Cuál es nuestro propósito? Cuando el hombre se preguntó esto, descubrió algo que llamamos destino. Sin importar la tecnología y el conocimiento que tenemos ahora, seguimos sin respuesta alguna. _

_El ser humano es también un ser vivo y como tal, tiene las siguientes características: un ser vivo nace, crece, se reproduce y muere. Más sin embargo, no muchos llegamos a la 3° etapa o a la 2° y nos adelantamos al final, a la muerte. No sé si en verdad es así, yo no sé si tenemos algún destino que forjar o si… sólo somos como unos títeres; manejables y sin poder hacer nada al respecto. _

_Tal vez la vida ya tiene un plan para nosotros y la verdadera pregunta que debemos hacernos es: "¿Cómo llegamos a esto?". _

_Intento buscar preguntas en vano, ahora estoy tendido en el suelo. Estoy despierto, lo sé y a pesar de eso, es como si mi mente no estuviera aquí. No sé qué está pasando en realidad. Mi cuerpo está completamente desnudo y apenas puedo moverlo. Aun con el cuerpo entumecido y aunque escucho algunos gritos, miró hacia el cielo, es algo increíble, hay nubes oscuras pero hay pequeños espacios vacíos de color azul, como una figura mal pintada. No hay excusas, deseaba la muerte y me sigo preguntando porque estoy aquí, hay una gran paz en mi interior, pero… ¿Cómo llegué __**yo**__ a esto? Los últimos días son borrosos para mí, pero hay algo más, algo que recuerdo perfectamente. Sí… el inicio de todo este infierno. _

_Sí… lo recuerdo muy bien. _

* * *

Todos sabemos del chico que se convirtió en la primera prueba, en todo el mundo Yokai, en que la convivencia entre humanos y Ayashis no era una locura, tampoco no era algo tan alejado de la realidad. Tsukune Aono es el nombre de este muchacho, siendo un simple humano promedio con buen corazón, entró a la academia Yokai por accidente, se enamoró de un Ayashi, de un vampiro, desde la primera vez en que se conocieron. Con el tiempo, el lazo que los unía como amigos se intensificaba más y más, Moka Akashiya era una chica que aceptaba que Tsukune fuera un humano y lo trataba como igual, Tsukune también hizo lo mismo con Moka y pronto los dos formaron más amistades, sin darse cuenta ya eran un grupo muy unido e inseparable. Pero no todo es tranquilidad y amistad, Tsukune se vio amenazado de muchos peligros y vio a la muerte de cerca más de una vez, de no ser la sangre vampírica de Moka, jamás hubiera podido sobrevivir y por supuesto, tampoco sin la ayuda de sus demás amigos. Tsukune llegó a ser tan fuerte que no sólo se enfrentó a Fairy Tale, sino al mismísimo Alucard; un monstruo legendario, uno de los vampiros más viejos y por lo tanto, un Shinso. Fue una batalla dura y reñida, con muchos sacrificios y sangre, gracias a un milagro del rosario de Moka, tuvieron la ayuda de la primera persona que selló a Alucard y con la ayuda de los demás señores oscuros, salieron victoriosas de su pelea.

Cualquiera que había conocido a Tsukune, sabían lo muy enamorado que estaba de Akashiya Moka, sin importar si ella tenía dos personalidades, Tsukune la amaba con todo su corazón. Después de la pelea en el jardín flotante, sus sentimientos fueron transmitidos del uno al otro. Se casaron y vivían el sueño mismo; con momentos románticos, momentos divertidos y era algo completamente nuevo para ambos, ya no eran unos chicos de preparatoria, ahora ya estaban casados y ya nada era igual, era mucho mejor. Muchos eventos inesperados sucedieron: Tsukune descubrió que él también tenía una parte interna vampírica, Akua dio luz a un bebé y viejos enemigos regresaron, así como un individuo nuevo hizo aparición: Daisuke Kito, un Archibrujo que le dio la oportunidad a Tsukune de controlar a la conciencia vampírica dentro de él, para siempre y así obtener sus poderes y convertirse en un auténtico vampiro.

Es así como nos encontramos en ese mismo momento, en el que Tsukune se está despidiendo de Moka para irse con el brujo.

—Vine por Tsukune, tengo asuntos pendientes con él.

—Eh, ¿Qué dices?—. El castaño no pudo voltearse para ver la cara de Moka y se fue caminando hacia el brujo. —Tsukune… ¡No vayas! Él no te va a salvar, por favor, ¡Tsukune!

—Moka-san… soy un cobarde para ni siquiera voltearte a ver a los ojos, pero esto es lo que debo de hacer. Te juro Moka-san, que regresaré por ti. ¡Esto lo cumpliré, Moka-san!—. El brujo le tocó el hombro a Tsukune.

—Con esa convicción, regresará contigo fácilmente, Moka Akashiya. Pero debo decirles esto, lo que los Outcast Ayashi buscan… no es algo que puedan conseguir tan fácil y a menos que quieran que algo peor que Alucard ocurra en el mundo. Esto es algo que nos concierne a todos y por eso, Tsukune, es hora de prepararse

—Uh… ¿Para qué y lo que dices es cierto?

—Oh, claro que es cierto y sobre lo de prepararse… sólo te diré, que es hora de comenzar el viaje que te convertirá en un auténtico vampiro.

—¡Tsukune, no vayas!—. Moka lo abrazó por la espalda y Tsukune quería voltearse pero entonces todo acabaría ahí.

—Debo hacerlo, Moka-san. Regresaré contigo, te lo prometo.

—No lo harás, iré contigo

—No—. Dijo firmemente y sin voltearse. —esto debo hacerlo solo, ni siquiera tú debes de acompañarme—. Moka no quería soltarlo, pero Tsukune se zafó de su abrazo y cuando el brujo tocó su hombro, ambos desaparecieron, la última mirada que dio Tsukune fue seria y la de Moka estaba con lágrimas.

El brujo y Tsukune se transportaron a un castillo, sólo había una alfombra roja por todo el lugar y no había nada alrededor, velas iluminaban el lugar.

—Te veo muy concentrado, Tsukune.

—Lo sé. Quiero que esto se acabe de una vez, ya no quiero tener que preocuparme de volverme un Ghoul o algo peor.

—Sé que tienes miedo, pero por eso vamos a entrenar un poco tu mente—. El joven se quedó extrañado por eso, el brujo se acomodó el sombrero y se sentó en la alfombra. —¿Alguna pregunta?

—De hecho, sí. ¿Por qué mi sangre ha tomado una personalidad? Antes no podía hablar—. Tsukune también se sentó y esperaba la respuesta del brujo.

—La verdad es que siempre ha estado ahí, pero tal vez el sello retenía eso también.

—Ah, ¿Qué quieres decir?

—La definición de Ghoul es un cuerpo que ha sido reanimado por un espíritu malvado y la carne humana es su platillo favorito y suele atacar a niños. El espíritu malvado siempre ha estado dentro de ti, Tsukune—. El castaño se sorprende de sobremanera.

—Y ahora qué sé eso, ¿Cómo voy a hacerlo parte de mí?

—No es sencillo. Primero debes estar muy bien preparado para pelear contra él y ganarle, puede que él te posea a ti y no al revés, como queremos que suceda. Por eso te haré una serie de pruebas para que todo sea un éxito—. El brujo sacó una botella con un líquido azul de su bolsillo y se la dio a Tsukune. —bébela, será más fácil de esta forma. Vamos a meditar y así tu mente estará lista por si el espíritu intenta jugar con ella.

—… ¿Esto en verdad funcionará? No quiero perder mi cuerpo—. Tsukune se la tomó y juntó sus palmas como si fuera a rezar. Así es como comenzó a meditar.

—Hay algo que todos podemos hacer, incluso los humanos. Requiere de mucha espiritualidad y concentración, no muchos humanos pueden hacerlo pero para eso está lo que bebiste.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Viajar al plano astral. Es un lugar que está en otra dimensión, es el lugar donde se realizan los sueños. Por eso en los sueños todo pasa tan rápido, ahí todo se mueve a la velocidad del pensamiento, es la más rápida del mundo.

—"¿plano astral? He oído de eso antes, se supone que es cuando el alma se desprende del cuerpo o algo así, pero en realidad no sabía que se podía hacer eso"—oye, ¿Qué haremos ahí?

—Nada, sólo meditar. No quiero que nadie sepa de esto, entrenaré tu mente para que todo sea un éxito.

Tsukune y el brujo meditaron por 1 hora y todo se sentía en una enorme paz, el castaño no entendía porque pasaba por esto, pero lo descubriría pronto aunque su paciencia ya estaba agotándose.

—… ¿Y ahora qué? ¡No estamos haciendo nada!

—Bien, creo que ya es hora—. El brujo se levantó y estiro su cuerpo, Tsukune abrió los ojos por fin y no había nada diferente a su alrededor.

—Ahora te haré tu prueba, espero que te haya servido lo que he hecho

—¿Eh?—"pero si no hicimos nada, ¿O sí?"—No lo entiendo, ¿Qué es lo que hicimos? Perdimos una hora en vano

—No lo hicimos. Te puse a meditar porque es necesario para estar en calma, en un equilibrio. Cuando te enfrentes a tu espíritu malvado tendrás que estar en armonía contigo o perderás fácilmente. Por eso meditamos una hora sin hacer nada y lo hiciste muy bien. — Tsukune sólo suspiro.

—Bien, ¿Cuál es mi primera prueba?—. La verdad es que Tsukune quería acabar con todo muy rápidamente, al ver a Moka llorar de esa manera lo puso muy triste, pero esto lo debía de hacer solo, incluso si eso significaba dejar a Moka por un tiempo.

—Te dejaré que te lo pienses—. El brujo estiró las manos al frente y dos sellos aparecieron en forma de círculo en sus manos, luego apareció un portal con contorno verde, dentro se veía la imagen de una aldea. —este portal te llevará hace unos 230 años atrás.

—230…

—Sí, antes de que Alucard se volviera en el monstruo más temido de todos

—¿¡Puedes hacer eso?!

—Sí, mi magia no tiene límites. No por nada soy el brujo más poderoso de todos los tiempos. Entra, yo te sacaré para regresar al presente, cuando quieras volver, sólo llámame y apareceré frente a ti.

—"esto es… si regreso al pasado, podría derrotar a Alucard o podría convencerlo de que no se volviera un monstruo. Podría evitar todas las muertes que hubieron"—. Tsukune vio muy tentador la propuesta del brujo, por lo que no se tomó mucho tiempo y entró al portal. Tsukune retrocedió dos siglos, por lo que las ropas eran muy distintas a las que él acostumbraba, las casas eran distintas y los caminos no estaban pavimentados. Todo era muy viejo, pero eso no era lo que él quería. Él tenía una misión, debía de encontrar a Alucard y detenerlo a toda costa.

…_sí, así es como fue. Abandoné a Moka-san y a mi vida en sí, todo por ya no ser un peligro, todo por la maldita sangre de vampiro, sólo fue… una maldición. Fue fácil encontrarlo ya que mataba humanos, en verdad Alucard era fuerte pero no tenía lo mismo que cuando me lo enfrenté por primera vez. Ya lo tenía, recuerdo como brotaba su sangre de su boca y se resbalaba entre mis manos mientras lo sujetaba del cuello. _

Tsukune apretó fuertemente el cuello de Alucard, el crujir de su cuello se hizo muy notable.

—Mal-di-to…—. Alcanzó a decir él. Los ojos de Tsukune estaban rojos y su cabello se le puso gris.

—Si pudiera… tan solo, hacerte sufrir tanto como tú lo hiciste…

—Ni siquiera… ¡Aghht! Te conozco…—. Tsukune comenzó a llorar en silencio, todo el dolor, toda la ira, toda la tristeza que le hizo pasar, ahora se las estaba cobrando de una vez por todas.

—Tsukune, ¿Es eso lo que quieres? Recuerda que todo cambiará con respecto a lo que hagas—. Le dijo la voz del brujo. —¿De verdad vas a matarlo? Recuerda lo que te dije de tener equilibrio, ¿Es eso lo que en verdad quieres?

—"…tú… no sabes nada, ¡Si supieras todo lo que tuve que pasar ni siquiera me tendrías que preguntar eso! ¿Por qué debería dejarlo vivir después de todo lo que me ha hecho? ¿¡Por qué?! ¡Él no merece vivir! Condenará al mundo, destruirá muchas cosas y le quitará vida a más de cientos"

—Tsukune, ¡No te equivoques! Si lo matas, cambiarás todo, por favor, ¡Piénsalo un momento!

—"no, ¡No hay nada que pensar!"—. El castaño alzó la mirada con lágrimas y el ceño fruncido, su cuerpo liberó una gran cantidad de Youki. —maldito monstruo, ¡Tú no mereces vivir, Alucard! Pensé que tendrías salvación antes de que te convirtieras en una abominación, pero…— Tsukune preparó su mano para darle el golpe final. —tú eres un monstruo después de todo, no hay salvación para ti—. El brujo le gritó en su mente, pero Tsukune perforó a Alucard en su estómago, luego en cada una de sus costillas, la sangre salía de a montones y su playera blanca se estaba llenando de esa sangre, perforó su hígado y Alucard ya estaba más que muerto. Lo dejó en el piso y toda su ropa estaba manchada de sangre, así como su rostro. —Daisuke, sácame de aquí.

Cuando Tsukune regresó, se le veía diferente, su mirada era de seriedad, parecía convencido y satisfecho de lo que había hecho. Por un momento, el brujo pensó que él ya no era Tsukune, era como si su alma en verdad estuviera corrompida por algo tan malvado, tan oscuro, que ni siquiera se podía describir como se veía. Ya no parecía aquel muchacho que le dijo a su esposa que la volvería a ver.

—¿Por qué me mira así? ¿Ahora qué sigue?

—…nada. Lo siento, me equivoqué…—. Tsukune se sorprendió ante esto, el brujo se alejó de él. —no estabas listo.

—¿Qué? ¿¡Dónde está Moka-san?!—. Tsukune se sintió desesperado y salió de ahí para ir al castillo Shuzen, no entró por la puerta, miró por la ventana y vio a Gyokuro ahí junto con Akua, Kahlua y Kokoa. Con terror se alejó de ahí y huyó. Llegó a la colina de las brujas y agarrándose del corazón, gritó con todas su fuerzas. Como Alucard no se volvió un monstruo gigante, los tres señores oscuros jamás lo derrotaron y por eso, Akasha jamás conoció a Issa. Moka no existía, la decisión que tomó fue la correcta, había salvado a muchas vidas y mucha gente inocente, pero ahora Moka no estaba a su lado.

Jamás la conoció, todo lo que él había vivido estaba borrado. El joven se desplomó en suelo y lloró por todos los momentos que había pasado con Moka… ahora eso ya no tenía sentido, ella nunca existió gracias a todo lo que él hizo.

—Moka-san… lo siento, ¡Lo siento! ¿Qué he hecho? Yo no quería que desaparecieras, ¡Sólo quería un futuro mejor! Uno en el que no existiera Fairy Tale, ¡Uno en el que no tendrías que haber sufrido tanto! ¿¡POR QUÉ?! ¡YO NO QUERÍA ESTO!

Tsukune entonces pensó en regresar de nuevo y evitar que todo pasara, pero el brujo no le abrió la puerta de su castillo, entró por la fuerza y ambos quedaron cara a cara.

—Por favor, ¡Déjame cambiarlo todo!

—No, no puedo. Sólo puedo realizarlo una vez, creí que…—"eras un chico bueno pero te has corrompido por tu sed de venganza, por tu rabia y te convertiste en lo que nunca creíste que te ibas a convertir"

—No, ¡Debe haber alguna forma! ¡Algo que podamos hacer!

—No lo hay…—. Tsukune lo agarró de su ropa y lo vio con lágrimas en los ojos. —¿Me vas a matar también?

—Cállate y ayúdame.

—No lo haré, mírate, eres un monstruo—. El castaño lo soltó solo para ver sus manos llenas de sangre, sus ropas estaban igual. —ya no eres el chico que creí que eras, ¿Dónde quedó aquel que quería razonar con los monstruos?

—…ese sueño… ya no existe, si Moka-san no está aquí—. Pasó un rato y Tsukune seguía llorando. —ya no quiero seguir viviendo, mátame. Esto me duele demasiado… por favor, mátame, no puedo cambiar el pasado, así que mátame

—…—"se ha rendido, esto es malo, es hora de volver… el plano astral está demasiado alterado, si se mezcla con el bajo astral será muy peligroso".

El suelo empezó a temblar y los dos se dieron cuenta de todo, de pronto Tsukune sintió que su cuerpo se bajaba, hasta que volvió a estar de nuevo en donde tiempo atrás habían estado meditando. La sangre se había disipado, pero todo lo que había sentido se mantuvo igual. El piso se abrió y unas manos huesudas con uñas largas y negras salieron de ahí, Tsukune no entendía bien lo que pasaba, una silueta negra apareció de repente, sus ojos eran totalmente rojos y su sonrisa daba miedo, el brujo sintió un gran temor por el Youki tremendo que sentía. El brujo lo atacó con su báculo pero una oscuridad lleno a toda la habitación, nadie veía nada, excepto esa cosa, cuando la luz volvió, el brujo estaba tirado en el piso, temblando.

**—Tú… veo oscuridad en tu alma, justo mi gusto—.** Dijo la creatura y se acercó a Tsukune y al ensartar su mano en su estómago, un torso negro empezó a salirse de su cuerpo.

—¡AHHHHHH! ¿¡Quién eres?!

**—¡JA, JA, JA! Soy Ahrimán y tú alma es justo lo que busco; oscura y malvada—**. Dijo con malicia mientras seguía jalando eso oscuro fuera del cuerpo de Tsukune, ya casi salía de su cuerpo y se dio cuenta que era su parte vampírica, este le tomó de la mano, con miedo mientras seguía siendo jalado.

—Tsukune, por favor, ¡Yo no quiero que esto suceda! No me dejes ir, sé que no he sido muy bueno… ¡No me dejes con ese demonio!

—… ¿Por qué?—. Dijo en voz quebrada mientras el brillo de sus ojos se estaba apagando. —he sufrido mucho… todo por tenerte dentro de mí, ya no quiero que eso suceda. Moka-san ya no está, ya nada tiene sentido para mí

—¡NO! ¡No digas eso! Por lo que sea, no me sueltes, tengo miedo… no te olvides nunca…—. La mirada e su lado vampírico era la misma que cuando era un Ghoul, pero su cara era de terror, apretó fuerte la mano de Tsukune pero él lo estaba soltando. El Ghoul comprendió a la perfección: Tsukune se había rendido. —Tsukune… ¿¡Dónde estás!?

—¡AHHHHH!—. El castaño gritó al ser arrancado esa parte de él y quedó tirado en el piso, su ropa se había roto completamente al momento de ser soltado. Mientras esa entidad oscura se comenzó a reír. Era una risa malvada, poco tiempo después los rayos tronaron, el cielo comenzó a nublarse y en el cielo se podía ver que la luna se estaba posando sobre el sol.

Tsukune estaba a punto de desmayarse y vio como esa cosa se arrancó un pedazo de su cuerpo y se lo dio a su parte vampírica. Los gritos se escucharon por todo el lugar y un frío inundó toda la habitación, además de un olor putrefacto… el olor a un muerto. En frente de Tsukune estaba él mismo, estaba todo de negro y desnudo, como una sombra. Poco a poco volvió a tomar forma, su cabello era de color negro y sus pupilas eran como las de un vampiro, con la excepción que lo demás que normalmente es de color blanco, se volvió de un color muy oscuro.

El brujo trató de controlar su pulso para apuntarle a ese Tsukune oscuro que había aparecido y le lanzó un rayo pero desapareció y apareció a su lado, ya tenía la piel de un humano y su mirada sin ninguna expresión. Agarró al brujo del cuello con una sola mano y lo apretó fuerte, un crujir de huesos se escuchó mientras Ahrimán miró al cielo y todo se empezaba a tornar más oscuro y más oscuro.

—Tú…—. El brujo le lanzó un rayo de su mano que perforó al Tsukune oscuro y la sangre salió disparada también; de color negro y espeso. La expresión de este ser cambió, unos ojos tristes y la boca también, su Youki se disparó; enorme y poderoso. Le dio un golpe en el estómago y lo perforó por completo, chorros de sangre salieron, el brujo quedó tirado, temblando por tanto dolor que sentía.

—"este no es… ni siquiera es… un Ghoul ni un monstruo, él ya no es… mi cuerpo no para de temblar y no sólo porque esto me duele. No puede ser, tengo tanto miedo que no puedo moverme bien"—. El brujo se empezó a curar con su magia.

**—Es inútil, incluso si te curas no cambiará nada. Ya no puedes detenerme, ninguno de ustedes puede… hijos míos**

—¡Vete al diablo, demonio! Este mundo no te pertenece, ya no más. Tan sólo espera… los señores oscuros y Yokai mucho más poderosos te derrotarán

**—Tú cuerpo está temblando como un pobre animal asustado. Los mandé a acabar con este mundo, me dormí por mucho tiempo y quedé atrapado en el bajo astral pero ahora puedo volver, gracias a ese chico. Su oscuridad, su tristeza, ¡Su odio fue tan grande que puede salir!**

—Tsukune no es así, no dejaré que esto suceda. Es más, ¿¡Qué rayos es eso?!—. Le gritó al referirse al Tsukune oscuro, que no hacía nada y su mirada volvió a ser inexpresiva.

**—Le he quitado al muchacho todo lo oscuro de su corazón, arrancándole su alma, más sin embargo él está vivo. Todavía conserva algo de su voluntad pero sólo puede hacer expresiones, le he dado un poco de mis poderes y con él, llenaré al mundo de oscuridad y la raza humana volverá temer, sucumbirá a mi poder y sacaré todo lo malo de sus corazones y almas, ja, ja, ja**—. Dijo con una sonrisa y luego desapareció junto con Tsukune oscuro por medio de un humo oscuro, que se dispersó en el aire. Tsukune ya estaba bastante inconsciente y el brujo también se quedó inconsciente después de curar su herida.

* * *

_Ahora todo tiene sentido, porque todo esto pasó. Todo fue una vil mentira, Moka-san está viva y todo el dolor que pasé fue por nada. Abandoné y le di la espalda al que había estado viviendo dentro de mí, pero sobre todo le di la espalda a todos, mi cuerpo es levantado por el brujo y me lleva a otro cuarto done hay una cama. Me siento terrible, no tengo ganas de nada pero sólo hay una gran culpa en mí y miedo, miedo de todo lo que he visto, de lo que he hecho y de lo que pueda pasar. Pero ya nada es como antes, no sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado pero no puedo permitir que… ¡Algo malo le pase a Moka-san! Debo de levantarme e ir por ella. _

—No lo hagas, te curaré pero no vayas. Mira bien, todo el mundo está cambiando.

—No puedo… quedarme aquí sin hacer nada, yo soy… el causante, ¿Verdad?

—Tsukune, perdón. Puse toda mi fe en ti, de qué harías la opción correcta, tú eres un chico bueno y tal vez fuiste corrompido al estar expuesto al plano astral—. El brujo lloró mientras curaba a Tsukune, el castaño también lloró. —todos perecerán, Ahrimán es sólo un nombre que le dieron los humanos hace muchos siglos atrás. Estaba dormido en el bajo astral, es una de las dimensiones del universo en el que está todo lo oscuro, lo malvado, lo más horrible de los seres humanos o monstruos.

—¿Qué dices?

—Es un lugar horrible, cuando las personas se sienten deprimidas o en forma negativa, liberan una energía. Esa energía va directamente a agruparse en el bajo astral y ahí se crean las creaturas más horribles que hay. No hay forma de enfrentarlo, él es sólo pura energía—. Tsukune se levanta muy decidido, con lágrimas y de un armario cercano saca ropas casuales, el brujo se limita a mirarlo: hay miedo en su mirada pero sobre todo, preocupación. Era una mirada decidida y el brujo recordó lo que le dijo el demonio. La maldad en su corazón y todo lo que eso implica había sido removida de su alma.

—"tal vez Tsukune… tú puedes salvarnos todavía, pero… si sus seres queridos están muertos, ¿Qué es lo que pasará con él?"—. Tsukune ya había acabado de cambiarse, le dio una mirada al brujo y le dio la espalda.

—Sé que ya no tengo mis poderes y… he cometido muchos errores, incluso si no sucedieron, todo lo que pasó para mí fue real. Fue un placer, Daisuke Kito.

Tsukune se fue rumbo al castillo Shuzen y mientras salía de ahí, le dio una mirada al cielo; estaba totalmente oscuro por el eclipse y temía lo peor, luego la figura de Ahrimán apareció de repente en el cielo y era tan grande que se podía ver en todo el mundo. Tsukune siguió su camino hasta que se encontró con su peor pesadilla. Partes del castillo estaban hechos pedazos y en un gran cráter estaba el cuerpo de una chica, Tsukune se tapa la boca tratando de no vomitar, con manos temblorosas fue hacia el cuerpo y le cerró sus ojos verdes. Su estómago estaba abierto y le faltaban algunos de sus órganos, la sangre era demasiada y a lado de ella, una mancha grande de sangre y las pequeñas alas de un murciélago.

—"dios… Kokoa-chan…"—¡Nooooo! ¡Kokoa-chan!—. Todo a su alrededor estaba oscuro y ahí apareció él enfrente de Tsukune. —no, ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué me muestras esto?

**—No es mi culpa, el ser humano crea sus propios monstruos. No puedes detenerme. Tu familia lo intentó pero ahora ya no queda nada—**. Tsukune le dio un golpe pero lo traspasó como si fuera humo. Al hacerlo, Tsukune se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía ningún poder y la oscuridad se fue y pudo volver a ver todo muy claro.

—"Kokoa-chan… Ko-chan, sus muertes… puedo ver que lucharon con todo. Perdónenme, no dejaré que esto haya sido en vano"—. A Tsukune le salían las lágrimas solas y con mucho asco, tomó el hígado de Kokoa con la poca sangre que le quedaba y la bebió toda, buscando recuperar sus poderes.

Tsukune entró a la casa y bajó los escombros sobresalía una mano, cubierta de sangre que aún estaba roja, como si no hubiera pasado hace mucho. El castaño quitó algunos escombros y con ira golpeo al suelo teniendo sangre en los nudillos. La cara estaba bañada en dos sangres; una oscura y una roja. La cara no era reconocible pero su cabello era rubio, siguió quitando los escombros hasta la mitad del cuerpo, su otro brazo ya no existía, había sido arrancado con fuerza excesiva. Tsukune tenía mucho miedo y trataba de controlar su pulso pues creí que moriría de un infarto debido a lo que estaba viendo. Hizo lo mismo que con Kokoa, pero su hígado no estaba donde debería.

—No, no, ¡No, no, no, nooooo! No me hagas esto, ¡Por dios, no me hagas esto!—. Al principio no quería hacerlo pero si no lo hacía, no serviría de nada lo que estaba haciendo. Se llevó a la boca algunos órganos de la que alguna vez llamó "Kahlua-san", pero no lo soportó y lo vomitó. Se quitó la camisa y le cubrió la cara a Kahlua y siguió su camino, sus ojos se volvieron los de un vampiro y se mordió a sí mismo para dejar de temblar, incluso le salió sangre pero era mejor sentir dolor que miedo. Avanzó por el pasillo donde algunos sirvientes también estaban muertos de diferentes formas; a algunos tenían hoyos en su cuerpo, otros les faltaba un brazo o una pierna o ambos. Tsukune también tomó sangre de ellos y su Youki tomaba más y más fuerza hasta que al abrir la puerta, Tsukune sintió más frío que nunca y todo se puso oscuro de nuevo y sólo podía verla a ella.

**—Ya ríndete, está muerta. Lo hizo bien con su extraña técnica pero no fue suficiente. Incluso le hice unos cuantos juegos mentales, ¡Fue divertido!**

—A… Akua… ¡No puede ser, Akua-san!—. El castaño le agarró las mejillas y la abrazó. —sus… br-brazos… —"maldito, para que ya no pudiera usar el Jigen-Tou le arrancaron los dos brazos… Akua-san, lo siento, ¡Todo esto es mi culpa!"—yo… ¡Lo siento! Tengo miedo, no sé si seré suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo, por favor, ayúdenme, ¡Ayúdenme, no puedo hacerlo solo!—. Tsukune estaba llorando de nuevo y le enterró sus colmillos en su cuello y le succionó lo poco que le quedaba de sangre, su poder aumentó mucho más pero él sabía que era insignificante contra lo que se estaba por enfrentar y lo peor de todo es que ya sabía lo siguiente que encontraría. Así que corrió por el castillo hasta que llegó a una habitación y ahí estaba esa cosa, estaba de espaldas y sostenía algo en sus manos, ese demonio estaba frente a un espejo y vio a Tsukune en él. Se giró y Tsukune se quedó sin habla. No tenía una sino dos cosas en sus manos, más que terror, Tsukune gritó a todo pulmón y su brazalete se hizo pedazos.

—¡MALDITO SEAS! ¡SIN IMPORTAR LO QUE ME PASE, TE LLEVARÉ AL INFIERNO!—. Tsukune oscuro dejó de comer al bebé, un bebé que era de Akua y en la otra mano estaba la cabeza de Moka interna, su esposa, la mujer que había amado con todo su corazón. Tsukune le dio un golpe en el estómago y lo sacó volando de una patada que quebró el techo del castillo, el cuerpo de Tsukune se volvió negro y unas alas de murciélago salieron de su cuerpo y emprendió vuelo hacia su enemigo. —"maldición, Moka-san… no sólo a ella, sino a un niño… ¡A un bebé! ¡No se lo perdonaré nunca!"—. Tsukune agarró su cabeza y desde una altura de 20 metros lo estrelló contra el piso y de ahí mismo le dio la vuelta y lo comenzó a golpear en toda la cara.

**—¿Qué? ¿No tienes miedo?—**. Retumbó una voz en todo el lugar, con mucha impresión.

—Tengo miedo—. Dijo mientras lo seguía golpeando con fuerza, su puño se llenaba de sangre negra y podrida. —pero… por todas las cosas horribles que han pasado, ¡No puedo dar la excusa de tener miedo y no hacer nada!

—…—. El Tsukune oscuro encendió su Youki y Tsukune salió volando, en menos de un segundo, el Ghoul (mejor le llamemos así) apareció y con las dos manos le metió un golpe en su estómago que causó un cráter en el suelo.

—¡AGHHT!—. Sangre salió de su boca y luego fue volteado y pisoteado bastantes veces. —¡AHHH!—. Los gritos se intensificaron y con absoluta maldad le arrancaron una de sus alas de su espalda. —¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

—Ja, ja, ja—. El Ghoul se reía fingidamente, como si no pudiera hablar bien, pero sangre negra salió de sus ojos y su cara se puso triste. Tsukune llora de nuevo de dolor y por la tristeza, mientras el Ghoul pone una cara triste y deja de reírse.

—Moka-san… Akua-san… Kokoa-chan… Kahlua-san… snif…

**—Desgraciado, ¿estás llorando? ¿Por unas mujeres? ¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA!—.** El demonio se reía y se reía, Tsukune se levantó a duras penas con el ceño fruncido. —sólo son monstruos, tú eras humano y los defiendes, todo esto es por tu culpa. Querías morir, es lo único que te queda, así que te haré el honor.

—Es cierto… creía que… si Moka-san no existía más, entonces no tendría sentido vivir. Tú no puedes entender lo que siento, eres sólo un maldito demonio.

**—¿Acaso eres diferente?**

—¡Pensé que al convertirme en un monstruo perdería mi humanidad! Pero no es el caso, ¡Yo soy un monstruo con corazón humano!—. El Ghoul se prepara para pelear de nuevo. —¡Yo no perderé aquí!—"es cierto que ya no me queda nada por lo que vivir, sólo me queda morir. Pero, incluso si Moka-san no está aquí y he perdido toda mi esperanza, esto no se trata de eso ya"—. El movimiento fue rápido pero Tsukune le detuvo con una sola mano, sorprendiendo al Ghoul de sobremanera, el castaño le metió una patada al estilo Moka y lo mandó hasta el castillo, haciéndolo pedazos por el impacto, él fue para seguir peleando y la mejilla del Ghoul estaba ensangrentada, se le veían los dientes, la carne y los huesos.

—Muere—. Dijo el Ghoul y a una velocidad segadora y con una sonrisa, perforó con su puño a Tsukune en el estómago. Su sonrisa terminó al ver que Tsukune ni sintió nada. —¡!—. El castaño agarró su brazo y le dio cerca de 50 golpes en la cara.

—¡HAAAAA!—. Con absoluta fuerza le quebró el cuello, el Ghoul le contestó con un golpe que Tsukune detuvo justo a tiempo, Ahrimán se estaba desesperando al ver como Tsukune aún no moría, sus heridas no se estaban curando como si fuera Alucard pero aun así Tsukune seguía vivo.

**—No, ¡No puede ser!—**. Tsukune mordió y se tragó pedazos de su brazo mientras el Ghoul se volvía regenerar de sus heridas, pero la parte que se comió Tsukune no se regeneró.

—¡Esto será horrible pero morirás!—. Tsukune utilizó las tonfa de la luz y cortó el cuerpo del Ghoul y comió lo que pudo, pues él sabía que pronto moriría. Ahrimán tuvo que intervenir el canibalismo para él mismo matar a Tsukune, pero su golpe fue esquivado.

**—¿¡Qué?! ¡Deberías estar muerto!**

—Ya lo estoy…—. Tsukune cerró los ojos y su cuerpo se volvió cenizas, cenizas que fueron arrastradas por el viento y llevadas muy lejos, junto con los pedazos de carne y órganos que se comió del Ghoul.

La versión oscura y totalmente corrupta de Tsukune no pudo ser regenerada, puesto que su cuerpo no podía producir nuevas células como cualquier otro. Ahrimán estaba enojado, había perdido a su pieza más grande pero cumplió lo que dijo, el eclipse no se desvaneció. Ahrimán justo con muchos otros demonios atacaron a todos por igual; monstruos y humanos. Los monstruos no eran asesinados como ocurrió con la familia Shuzen, eran corrompidos por la maldad y su fuerza de voluntad era tan poca que ya no podían retomar su cuerpo, nunca. Ni siquiera los tres señores oscuros le podían hacer frente a Ahrimán, porque él no tenía cuerpo, era una entidad oscura por lo que no se le podía ganar. El sacrificio que hizo Tsukune le dio esperanzas a algunos, pero cuando los tres señores oscuros cayeron, esa esperanza… desapareció.

Aún hay algunos que buscan una forma de derrotar a ese demonio, pero hasta ello saben que lo único que les queda es esperar.

* * *

**Y aquí acaba esta historia, debo decir o mas bien escribir, que es lo más grotesco que he escrito jamás y después de que lo acabé de escribir me sentí un poco más liberado, porque me guíe de ciertos relatos de terror y de otras cosas personales.  
**

**No quiero que me retachen de degenerado por las muertes que puse o alguna cosa como esa. Posiblemente eliminaré la historia en una semana porque a mí no me gustó mucho que digamos y si a ustedes les gustó y quieren que siga aquí, entonces puede quedarse pero si no, en una semana lo eliminaré. **


End file.
